


Yuuri!!! In Hogwarts

by kv_panda_red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Yuuri!!! In Hogwarts. The Yule Ball approaches, Viktor is very jealous, Yuuri is oblivious, Otabek and Yuri are crushing. That was a mouthful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri Katsuki- 4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Viktor Nikiforov- 5th year (10th grade) Hufflepuff.  
> Yuri Plisetsky- 1st year (6th grade) Slytherin.  
> Otabek Altin- 2nd year (7th grade) Slytherin.  
> Phichit Chulanont- 4th year (9th year) Ravenclaw.  
> Christophe Giacometti- 5th year (10th grade) Hufflepuff.  
> Yuuko Fujioka (Nishigori)- 4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Takeshi Nishigori- 4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Georgi Popovich-5th year (10th year) Slytherin.  
> Emil Nikola-4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Michele Crispino-4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Sara Crispino-4th year (9th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Kenjiro Minami-1st year (6th grade) Slytherin.  
> Seung-gil Lee- 3rd year (8th grade) Ravenclaw.  
> Mila Babicheva- 5th year (10th grade) Gryffindor.  
> Yakov Feltsman-prof. history of magic, apparition, study of ancient runes, ancient studies  
> Lilia Baranovskaya-prof. defense against dark arts, ghoul studies
> 
> I hope you like it! Its quite crazy tbh. Wrote it a while ago, like in feb.

The time was 2015, the place; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m assuming you know of the school; it is, after all, the most famous of all the Wizardry school around the globe. Now, something you may not know is that they started accepting large numbers of exchange students from various countries. Students natives from Japan all the way to Canada and all the way back to Russia. Unlike its earlier glory years, the school was full of diversity. Even some professors were from around the globe.  
At the moment, it was the most inclusive and accepting wizardry school in the world, too. It took students with potential that may had been bullied in previous schools and took them to the safer environment that was Hogwarts. The main attraction at the moment was the Russian Viktor Nikiforov. He was a total wiz at Quidditch and was quickly accepted in to his houses’ team. He used to be in The Drumstrang Institute, but was often bullied for his femininity. He used to have very long hair, much like all the girls. It made him extremely happy, so his parents, who were professors at the school at the time, let him keep it that way. After a few years of peer pressure and abuse he gave in. He cut his hair in his dormitory. He cried through the whole process and when his parents found him; hair half gone and crying, they knew it had all gone too far. Do you know how much it takes to make a happy go lucky guy like him cry and, literally, cut off a part of his happiness? His parents, though very discreet about it, contacted other wizardry schools but none of them really accepted transfer students; much less transfer professors. Then they contacted Hogwarts and they were welcomed with open arms.  
He went through the sorting ceremony despite entering the school in 4th year. He looked quite out of place with all the first years. He was placed in Hufflepuff and immediately made friends with everyone in the house but mostly hung out with a Swiss boy named Christophe. He soon made friends with people all around the school, no matter the year or age. He had grown quite fond of a Japanese Gryffindor named Yuuri, like his cousin that was soon to be at Hogwarts. Anytime he would see the boy he would pounce on him like he hadn’t seen him in a million years. It was quite evident that he had a crush on the boy, everyone knew, except the boy himself. Typical. They were very good friends and would hang out whenever they could. In fact, despite the orders from the professors, Viktor would always sit at the Gryffindor table with his friend. After many warnings, he still kept sitting with him. At some point, the professors gave up.  
Viktor’s hair was relatively longer a year later, when he was in 5th year. And so had Yuuri’s, he noticed he refused to cut his hair also. It was quite adorable when you really thought about it. He really looked up to Viktor. Specially because of his Quidditch skills. Yuuri was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but he honestly didn’t think he was any good. He was very wrong. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would always make it to the finals. And the games would always be very close. Hufflepuff won most of the time, but sometimes, in those miraculous days, Yuuri would get the Snitch just before Viktor did. But Viktor never became jealous, he was nothing but happy for his friend. Though when he did get jealous, it was for the dumbest things.  
Yuuri was talking to his good friend Phichit, a Thai 4th year Ravenclaw, after the big game in which Gryffindor had won. Viktor went to congratulate Yuuri but Phichit had beat him to it.  
“Yuuri! I’m so proud of you! You did great. It was such a close game, not that it hadn’t been close all the times Viktor won.”  
“I know. It’s always been close. But I feel that Viktor deserved to win. It was merely chance.”  
“Of course not! You are a good of seeker as him! He just has a bit more experience with the sport. He is a pureblood, unlike you, he was born into this world with a broomstick at his reach. You weren’t. In fact, I’d say that if you had been born pureblood or halfblood you would be better than him.”  
“What?! No, don’t say that. You’re gonna make me blush.”  
“It’s the truth!” Phichit said and pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. Viktor, who totally wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation, got out of his hiding spot and waited for Phichit to finish hugging his friend. But they didn’t seem to let go. Viktor felt something boiling inside of him. Whenever he tried to hug Yuuri, he would tense up and sometimes shrug him off. He seemed to be enjoying this hug with Phichit, hugging back. So, Viktor overflowing with impatience (and jealousy), folded his arms and started tapping his foot. He cleared his throat. They stopped hugging.  
“Oh, Viktor! Nice game! I think next time you’re gonna have to kick it up a notch.” Phichit said cheerfully.  
“Mhmm. May a talk to Yuuri? Alone.” Viktor said quite coldly.  
“Oh…umm sure. See you two later.” Phichit said and went to hug Yuuri again but Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri blushed a little and tensed up. Viktor bent over the slightest bit and shooed Phichit away. Phichit, knowingly, decided to leave without restraint. Once Phichit was mostly out of sight Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand.  
“What was that all about?” Yuuri said after getting over his little daze.  
“What about?”  
“That. What you just did to Phichit. It was quite rude.”  
“Oh,” Viktor wasn’t very aware of his actions. He was quite frankly blinded by jealousy. “It wasn’t my intention. I’ll be sure to ask for forgiveness later.”  
“Good. Now, what did you want to talk about?”  
Oh. Viktor didn’t really have anything to talk about.  
“Oh, right. Umm… I was just- I was gonna congratulate you on you well-earned win and fair play.” Viktor smiled to make seem believable.  
“Okay. Thank you. But did you really have to do that to Phichit?” Yuuri started walking to where the Gryffindor dormitories were.  
“Well,” Viktor walked with him. “It wasn’t my intention.”  
“Why did you do it then?” Yuuri looked at Viktor and did the most adorable little head tilt that made Viktor’s heart melt. He couldn’t lie now, now could he?  
“Umm..” Viktor took a deep breath and swallowed. He looked down in attempt to hide his blush. I mean, now that he thought about it, it was really stupid. “It’s just-It’s stupid. It doesn’t matter.”  
“If it doesn’t matter then I assume you won’t have a problem telling me.” The only thing Viktor didn’t like about Yuuri was the way he could twist your words so perfectly.  
“It’s-It’s embarrassing. You’ll probably laugh at me.”  
“I won’t laugh at you. I promise. Besides, you can tell me anything. I’ll understand.”  
“Fine,” Viktor sighed. He really needed to learn how to say no to this boy. “It’s just-You were hugging Phichit, willingly, and whenever I try to hug you, you push me away and tense up. It’s just not fair.” There was momentary silence.  
“Is-is the famous Viktor Nikiforov, dare I say, jealous?”  
“W-what? No! I don’t get jealous!”  
“It really seems like you were jealous at Phichit. For hugging me.” Yuuri said, with a faint giggle.  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh!”  
“It’s-it’s just that you were right. It is stupid.” He giggled.  
“Shut up.” Viktor said looking off to the side to hide his blush.  
“Oh, c’mon. Everyone gets jealous.”  
“When have you been jealous?”  
“When my dog back at home greets Minako before me.” Viktor rolled his eyes, “What? It’s true. It’s my dog.”  
“Whatever.”  
“You don’t have to be jealous of Phichit, he is one of my best friends after all.”  
“Are you saying I’m not your best friend?” Viktor said with a distraught look on his face.  
“I never said that, don’t twist my words.”  
“You always twist my words.”  
“No I don’t, “Yuuri stopped in front of the fat lady and said the password. The fat lady gave them entrance. “Goodnight.”  
“But wait.” Viktor came into the common room. “I don’t have to leave. It’s not even 8 o’clock.”  
“Actually it is.” Yuuri pointed to the clock on the wall, it said 8:30.  
“Whatever. But I’m not leaving.”  
“Why?”  
“Not until-“  
“Not until I give to a hug?”  
“And a kiss?”  
“Now, you’re just pushing it.”  
“It was worth a try.”  
“No. Leave. You’ll surely get in trouble.”  
“C’mon, my parents are professors. It’s not like I’ll get killed or worse expelled.”  
“What if you get me in trouble? I’ll never hug you if you get me in trouble.”  
“That’s why you’re gonna hug me.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
“Wingardium Leviosa.” Yuuri waved his wand and made Viktor levitate.  
“Oh, c’mon. That’s not fair.” Yuuri led him to the door. And pushed him out.  
“Goodnight.”  
“But-”and Yuuri closed the door. A few seconds went by until the door was opened again. Yuuri hurriedly gave Viktor a short hug and little peck on the cheek. And ran back inside. Viktor was left there dumbfounded and flustered.  
“Viktor! What do you think you’re doing?” asked prof. Yakov. Viktor turned around and sighed dreamily. Yakov raised an eyebrow.  
“Can you turn around for a second, dad?” Yakov turned around. And, yes, dad. Then Viktor started having a bit of a viktuuri- I mean- victory dance. “Ok, I’m done.”  
“Okay,” Yakov flashed one of his rare smile at the sight of seeing his son so happy. “So, what happened?” Then Viktor spilled excitedly.  
Another time in which Viktor got jealous was when he, Yuuri, Phichit and Christophe were all hanging out together. They were going to the movies. It was a scary movie and Viktor was so ready to pull a move on Yuuri. But when they entered the theatre Phichit sat down first and Yuuri wanted to sit next to him. And Chris sat down next to him before Viktor got the chance. If looks, could kill Chris would be dead. When Viktor didn’t sit down next to him looked up confused. He loved to tease his friend, even if then Viktor wouldn’t want to talk to him for a few hours.  
“What’s wrong Viktor?” Chris said with what one could only describe as a shit eating grin. Viktor just stared. Almost as if trying to talk through telepathy. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
“I was gonna sit there.” Viktor said through his teeth.  
“There almost a completely empty theatre. Surely there’s somewhere else you can sit with the same angle on the screen. That-that is why you wanted to sit here, right?” Viktor stare intensified. Like I said; if looks could kill.  
“That’s true Viktor,” said Yuuri in Christophe’s defense. “You can sit in the row in front of us, if you really want. You don’t have to sit with us if you don’t want to.” Viktor’s expression changed for Yuuri into a pout.  
“But I do want to sit with you guys.” He whined.  
“You can sit next to me if you just don’t want to sit next to Chris,” said Phichit. Then he whispered: “I would understand, he’s not very consensual.”  
“I heard that. But… I’m not denying it.”  
“Should I move away from him?” Yuuri said in fear. Viktor’s stare went back to Chris as if to warn him. Chris didn’t even budge.  
“Ugh, don’t worry I won’t grope your pretty little boyfriend, Viktor.”  
“What.” Said Yuuri.  
“What.” Said Phichit.  
“What.” Then Viktor.  
“What.” Lastly Chris.  
“What did you just say, Chris?” asked Phichit amused.  
“Nothing. I said ‘what’.”  
“No, you-” then the lights turned off and a projection started in the screen.  
“Viktor, you should sit.” Chris said, once again with that shit eating grin. Damn if looks could kill, he’d be in ashes. Viktor begrudgingly sat down next to Chris.  
“I regret ever meeting you and your shit eating grin.” Viktor muttered to Chris.  
“I love you too, bro.” he said and pulled him into a hug.  
Viktor was very disappointed. He had been planning this for days and of course his stupid best friend had to ruin it. And to put the cherry on top Phichit was the one that ended up comforting Yuuri throughout the movie. And Viktor was stuck with Chris clinging to his arm.

Yuuri was exceptionally good looking. He had dark brown hair, some matching big brown eyes, a jawline that could kill, he was very fit, he was generally taller than most people (except Viktor and Chris) and he was absolutely clueless. Yuuri actually thought he wasn’t attractive. Whilst all the girls (and some boys) were always swooning over him because damn. Not only was extremely attractive but his personality was absolutely adorable! He was so sweet to everyone. He would bring muggle candy for all his friends on Valentines. And he would always remember their birthdays and buy them a present. He was cute and hot at the same time! Like Misha Collins! So naturally everyone wanted a piece of that a- a piece of him, they wanted a piece of him. The famous Yule ball was coming up. Everyone needed a date and quite a handful of people had their eyes on Yuuri. First person to approach him was Sara Crispino, she was in the same year and house as Yuuri and they were somewhat friends.  
“Hey, Yuuri! Excuse me.” She said interrupting a conversation that Yuuri was having with Christophe.  
“Oh, Hi Sara. Excuse me a second, Chris. Sorry.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Well, Yuuri I was wondering… Do you have a date to the Yule Ball? Mickey said that I have to go with someone that he knew and was in the Gryffindor house. And since you qualify, I thought we could go together! As friends, of course.”  
“Oh.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was- I just…” Yuuri started fidgeting with his hands, “I was kind of hoping someone in particular would ask me…” Yuuri was blushing at this point “Though I doubt it will happen. But I don’t know I have hope. N-not that you’re not great! I-I just-“  
“It’s okay. I understand. Even I’m hoping someone will ask me… But I highly doubt it too.”  
“Anyone would be lucky to have you as their date! Who did you have in mind? Maybe I can hook you up?” Christophe butted in.  
“Chris!”  
“No, it’s ok Yuuri. I think he actually could help.” She giggled. “I’ll see you guys around!” then she left.  
“So, Yuuri, who did you have in mind?” Christophe asked.  
“I-I umm… I got to go.” Yuuri said blushing and left. Christophe suppressed a giggle and went to tell his friend the news;  
“What?! Someone already asked Yuuri to the dance?!”  
“Calm down.”  
“I will not calm down! What if he had said yes! Sara is a good girl! And she’s pretty! What if someone is asking him right now and he is saying yes?!” Viktor put a hand on his forehead as if he were to faint, because he’s a drama queen.  
“Oh please. Everyone know you two are head over heels for each other.”  
“What.”  
“What.” There was a small moment of silence.  
“Anyways… What if I ask him and he says no?! I’ll die!”  
“I wish you were kidding.” Christophe mumbled to himself.  
“I can’t, I need to lie down.” Then he waved his wand to move a piece of furniture for him to dramatically fall on. Chris got up and started fanning him with his book.  
Meanwhile, whilst Yuuri was running back to his dormitory he bumped into someone. That someone being none other than Viktor’s cousin; Yuri, a 1st year Slytherin.  
“Hey, pig, watch where you’re going!”  
“Sorry Yuri. I just- never mind. Sorry.” He said starting to leave.  
“Hey, wait!” Yuri grabbed his wrist. “I wanted to ask you for some advice.”  
“What kind of advice?”  
“L-love advice.”  
“Why can’t you ask your cousin? He’s probably more helpful.”  
“But, he’ll make fun of me and tell my aunt and uncle. I don’t want aunt Lilia to start asking me about my love life!”  
“Okay… That makes sense. What do you need?”  
“Well, I wanted to go to the Yule ball with someone but I don’t know how to ask. And if I do ask I’m afraid he—I mean she—I mean they will say no.” Yuuri looked at the younger boy for a few seconds.  
“You want to ask Otabek, don’t you?” Yuri turned into 50 shades of red.  
“What! No! I-we- No!”  
“It’s ok. I won’t tell Viktor or his parents. I swear,” Yuuri held out his pinky. Yuri looked at it confused. “It’s a pinky swear; it means I can’t break it.” Yuri held out his pinky also and Yuuri linked them together.  
“Okay, so yes, I do want to ask Beka but I don’t know how.”  
“Maybe you should just be straight forward. He likes you too.”  
“W-what?! Really?! How do you know that!?”  
“Well, it’s obvious. If you really pay attention, you’ll see he’s different around you. He smiles more often, he laughs at all your jokes, he looks at you differently than other people. If he doesn’t like you, I’d say he’s in love. ~” Yuuri said teasingly.  
“Oh, shut up!” Yuri looked away. “You really think so though?”  
“Yeah. And I say you should go for it. If you want, you don’t have to make a big deal out of it. You can go as friends if you think it’s too soon.”  
“Okay, thanks, Yuuri.” He was about to leave. “If you tell anyone about this I will kill you.”  
“I know, I know,” he said with his hands up in surrender, “pinky swear; remember?”  
“Right, pinky swear. Bye.”  
“See you around!” he said as the other boy left.  
Once Yuuri started walking he bumped into Phichit and they started talking. Then Ketty Abelashvili; a 6th year Hufflepuff came up to them.  
“Hey, Yuuri! Phichit, right?”  
“Yup!”  
“I was wondering if I could ask Yuuri something. So, can I borrow him for just a moment?”  
“Of course, he’s not mine! We share him!” Ketty laughed a bit and pulled Yuuri a little bit, away from Phichit.  
“So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule ball with me? You’re so sweet. And you’re honestly so adorable! And, well, you’re a total catch! So?”  
“I-uhh...I just- I was hoping someone else would ask me but if they don’t, which is highly possible, I can go with you! I just really want to go with them! I mean, you’re great! But I just don’t want to go with you. Not that you wouldn’t be a great date- I just-“  
“Yuuri!”  
“What?”  
“I get it. It’s ok. If you don’t want to go with me don’t feel entitled to. I would rather go with someone to make them happy, not nervous and sad. I understand. I don’t want you to feel forced.”  
“Oh, thank you. I’m sorry.  
“Again, its ok. See you later!”  
“Bye!”  
“What was that all about?”  
“That was the second girl today to ask me today! I don’t know what I’m gonna do with myself if I turn down another great girl! Maybe I should give up on-“  
“No! C’mon, if you just got asked by two girls already, I’m sure that whoever you want to ask you will ask you.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, absolutely.”  
“Okay, has someone asked you?”  
“No, not really. But I think I’ll go alone. Or with my hamsters. Train them to wear a dress and pretend to be a girl.”  
Meanwhile, Viktor’s panic had gone down and he was planning on how to ask Yuuri. He was tempted to make a really big deal out of it, with fireworks and flowers and puppies but he knew that it would make Yuuri very anxious and maybe peer pressured into saying yes. He wanted Yuuri to genuinely want to go with him! He didn’t want to bribe him with puppies! He didn’t even have puppies. He finally decided and went to look for Yuuri. He found Phichit and asked him where he was.  
“Oh, he’s in his dormitory. He got scared after a while. So many people are asking him to the ball and he didn’t want to reject anyone else.”  
“What?! How many people have asked him?”  
“Three girls and one boy. Why?”  
“Well, I was gonna ask him but I guess I should avoid the rejection.”  
“No! I think he actually wants to go with you! Please, go for it. He really likes you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes now go for it! I’ll ask a Gryffindor to lead him out.”  
And so he did. Phichit found Sara, Emil and Michele on his way to get Yuuri. Emil and Michele were his roommates so they got him to go down. They told them that Phichit was waiting outside the fat lady.  
“Hey, Phichit what’s u- Viktor!”  
“Hi.” Viktor said awkwardly. “Sorry if I startled you.”  
“No, it’s fine, I was just expecting Phichit.”  
“I-I have something to tell-well ask you.” Viktor said nervously. He was never really nervous, this fact scared Yuuri.  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok? You seem tense.”  
“No, no! Everything is fine! I just-I…” Viktor took a deep breath. “I’m nervous. But I have every right to be.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay. I was wondering- well, am wondering but I guess it sounds weird if you say it in present tense. I am wondering if- yeah it sounds weird in the context tha- “  
“Viktor.”  
“Right I’m getting side tracked. I was wondering if y-you, Yuuri Katsuki- Katsuki Yuuri- If you would like to go to the Yule ball with me? If you don’t its fine. I imagine you wouldn’t want to go with m- “  
“Viktor.”  
“Yes?”  
“I would love to go to the Yule ball with you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Yay!” Viktor said and hugged the boy and twirled him around and almost dropped him.  
“Viktor!”  
“Sorry. I just- I didn’t expect you to say yes. Oh!” Viktor pulled out his wand and created a small bouquet of flowers in the air. “Here.” He said as he gave them to Yuuri. “I didn’t know whether or not to get them in case you said no. So I hope this is ok.”  
“O-of course. It’s-It’s perfect.” Yuuri said with a faint blush.  
“Great! Now, I should get going. I’ll see you around, Yuuri.” He said and started leaving.  
“See you around!” then Viktor was gone.  
“Oh, how adorable!” said the fat lady.  
“Oh, shush.” Yuuri said blushing and going back inside the common room.  
Once Viktor got to his dormitory he broke into a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Yuri was planning on asking Otabek to the Yule ball. He was taking Yuuri’s advice and just being straight forward, but so far he had been unsuccessful. He had had four failed attempts today. The first time he spotted Otabek talking to Seung-gil Lee, a third year Ravenclaw. He slowly approached Otabek from behind. He crossed his fingers that Seung-gil Lee wouldn’t notice him. Just as he was about to tap Otabek in his shoulder to grab his attention… he went ‘nope’ and turned around and left. Seung-gil Lee noticed this and made a confused face. Which then made Otabek confused. Lots of confusion.  
The second time, Otabek was coincidentally walking his direction in the hallway.   
“Hey, Beka!”   
“Hey, Yura.” Then there was an extremely awkward silence. Almost as if waiting for the other to talk. Then Yuri panicked. They both started talking at the same time.  
“Well-“   
“So-“  
“Oh, you talk first.” Said Otabek  
“No, you talk.” Said Yuri.  
“No I insist.”  
“Uhh… See you later!” he said in panic. It wasn’t his proudest moment.   
The third time; it was during lunch and he was actually very close. They were having a casual conversation.  
“So, just wondering, has anyone asked you to the Yule ball?” asked Yuri trying to contain his blush and nerves.  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Oh, cool.” He said trying to not sound disappointed.  
“But I said no.”  
“Oh?”  
“It was Mila. She said that I was cool and that even if I wasn’t her first choice she would love to go with me. That just confused me. And I said no.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why? Has anyone asked you?”  
“N-no and for no reason. I have to go.” Yuri said and left.   
“You haven’t even finished eating.”  
“Bye!” Later Yuri beat himself up about that since he clearly had a chance.  
The fourth time he also gets close but he is interrupted.  
“So you still don’t have a date to the Yule ball?” asked Yuri.  
“No. I think I might ask who I want to go with rather than wait for them. They aren’t exactly the most straight forward person.” Answered Otabek.  
“Hmm.”  
“Hey, Yuri!” said the over enthusiastic first year Slytherin; Kenjirou Minami.  
“Oh, hi, Kenjirou.”  
“So, I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule ball!”  
“Oh, ummm… no.”  
“Then do you want to go with me?! The other Yuuri is already going with Viktor.”  
“Oh,” Yuri just froze. He didn’t know how to turn down Kenjirou without making him cry!  
“Yuri…maybe you should answer his question.” Whispered Otabek to his direction.  
“Uhh… No! Bye!” he said and ran away. Leaving two confused Slytherins behind.  
So, now, Yuri was searching for Otabek with determination. And making sure he didn’t bump into Kenjirou. He ended up bumping into Otabek.  
“Hey! What the hell- Oh, Otabek.”  
“Sorry. I was looking for you actually.”  
“Really? I was looking for you.”  
“Oh, well I wanted to ask you something.”  
“I wanted to ask you something too.”  
“Well, you can go first if you want.”  
“No, it’s not too important.”  
“Are you sure? My question isn’t that important either.”  
“No, go for it.”  
“Ok. So…ummm…” Otabek took a deep breath. “Will you go to the Yule ball with me?” All Yuri could do was let his mouth hang open in shock. “Uhhh…Yuri?” Yuri blushed.  
“I-I’m sorry. I mean, it’s just… I was about to ask you the same thing.” He said looking down trying to hide his blush.  
“Really?!”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Does that mean yes?”  
“Yes.” There was a small silence, before they started to laugh.  
“Well, I guess, we’re going to the Yule ball together.”  
“Yeah.” They looked at each other for a few seconds. Unconsciously they started getting closer. And closer.   
“Yuuri!” Viktor said around the corner. And they both jumped back. They both started blushing once they realized what had just happened.  
“See you later, Beka.”  
“See you later, Yura.” They said at the same time and went opposite directions. Even though they ended up going to the same place…  
Meanwhile Viktor had been following Yuuri around all day making sure he didn’t get asked to the Yule ball by anyone else. Which to anyone in their right mind wouldn’t make sense. Because it didn’t make sense. He also wanted to make sure everyone knew that Yuuri was his date to Yule ball. Every time he had the chance he would say it. In fact, in History of Magic with his dad he raised his arm.  
“Yes, Vitya. You have a question?”  
“Did you hear that Yuuri is my date to the Yule ball?!” Yakov just stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds.  
“Yes, you told me. Let’s continue with the class. And please don’t raise your hand if you don’t have a question about the class.”  
He was currently trying to convince Yuuri that they should wear matching suits. Yuuri wasn’t really having it.  
“For the last time Viktor! My mom is already sending me a suit to wear. I can’t turn it down or she’ll get sad.”  
“So? My mom is sad all the time!”  
“No she isn’t! Your mom just always looks sad. She doesn’t express her emotions the way you do. But my mom is very emotional, like me. She might send me a howler just out of spite.”  
“Oh c’mon it can’t be that bad.”  
“Like I said, she’s just like me when I’m sad-“  
“When you get sad you plague everyone around you.”  
“Plague?”  
“Well, it’s contagious. When you get sad, I get sad.”  
“Well, when she gets sad, I get sad, then you’ll get sad, then your parents will get sad, then-“  
“Okay! I get it! No matching outfits.”  
“Finally.”  
“But what about matching-“  
“No.”  
“You didn’t let me finish.”  
“I know.” He said and sped up in front of him.  
“Yuuri!” Yuuri turned in a corner and almost bumped into the other Yuri.  
“Sorry.” Yuri said.  
“What’s up with him? He just said sorry… to me. For him bumping into me.”  
“Weird. Can we at least wear matching ties?”  
“No.”

Today was the day of the Yule Ball. And it was hectic. People were looking out for their owls to send them their outfits. Girls were going to the salon and Viktor and Chris were also in the salon. Viktor was somehow persuaded to get a manicure and Chris a pedicure. The yuri’s were helping each other get ready in Yuuri’s dormitory.  
“So, you and Otabek almost…?”  
“Yes! And then Viktor said your name and scared us shitless! It was the scariest moment of my life.”  
“Are you saying you wanted to kiss Otabek?”  
“I- well- I- Shut up!” Yuri said blushing profusely and crossing his arms. “You say that as if you don’t want to kiss my cousin!”  
“What?!”  
“Oh, c’mon! You want to kiss Viktor as much as I want to kiss Otabek!”  
“So a lot. Oh, little Yuri is growing up!”  
“You do realize you just admitted you want to kiss Viktor a lot.”  
“W-well you just did the same.” There was a small silence.  
“Touché.” Said Yuri and they started laughing. They threw themselves in Yuuri’s bed.  
“So, what’s your favorite thing about him?”  
“Are you trying to talk about boys with me? What do you think I am? A 13-year-old girl? Don’t answer.”  
“Well, what else am I supposed to talk to you about? We have nothing in common! Other than our names and Viktor.”  
“I guess you are right…” Yuri thought for a moment. “I’ll tell you what I like about Otabek if you say what you like about Viktor first. I gotta know what the hell it is you see in that.”  
“Well, besides his body, I mean; he has great abs and his hair and, oh, that a-“  
“I get it please don’t talk about my cousin’s ass.”  
“How did you know I was gonna talk about his-“  
“Just tell me about his personality! I understand he’s good-looking I mean- he’s related to me.”  
“Sure. That’s why.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “He’s just over all a very lovable person! He’s so nice to me and he always gives off good vibes. I mean he’s always smiling and happy. It’s like his smile radiates sunshine. Or maybe he radiates sunshine. He’s just so warm. Even if I do usually push him away when he hugs me, I really love his hugs. If only I had the courage to hug back but I just know I’ll end up as red as a tomato. I don’t know he makes me feel at home even if my home is like a million kilometers away…” Yuri said fidgeting with his duvet.  
“Wow…That’s so gay.”  
“Says you?” Yuuri said lifting an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“What do you like most about Otabek?”  
“His ass.” They laughed.   
“No, but seriously. I am well aware he’s also good looking but what do you like about him.”  
“I mean; I guess what you said kind of applies here. He just makes me happy. He’s my best friend. He’s different from everyone else. Everyone else is nice to me and all but he’s different. I don’t know what it is about him. I just like everything about him.”  
“Now that is gay.” They laughed once again.  
To Yuri, Yuuri was like the brother he never had. He could talk to him when he couldn’t talk to Viktor, for example when he asked for love advice. And also things he couldn’t say to Otabek like now. He really did love the Japanese boy but in a different way in which Viktor loved Yuuri. He loved him like family. And the same was with Yuuri. Yuri was like a little brother that he would trust with his life.  
Whilst the yuri’s were talking, Christophe and Viktor were getting their pedicure and manicure.   
“What do you think about this color? Do you think it’s gonna match with my suit?” Viktor said to Christophe showing a white nail polish.  
“I think you should go for the blue I showed you earlier. So it matches your eyes. What about this one?” Christophe showed Viktor a purple.  
“Nobody is gonna see your feet.”  
“How do you know that?” Chris said with a smirk that transmitted the thoughts ‘think dirty.’  
“Oh, god. No. Please don’t give me that visual.”  
“Well tell me. Do you think he’ll like this shade?”  
“Yeah. He’ll like anything you wear.”  
“Aww, that’s true.” They gave the ladies the colors they wanted and sat down at the chairs. Viktor deciding for the white and Christophe for the purple.  
“So, your finally gonna go on a date with your sweet little imaginary boyfriend?” asked Christophe.  
“Hey! Who knows maybe after tonight it won’t just be my imagination.”  
“Bow-chicka-wow-wow.” Chris said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“No! Why are you like this? I mean I’m gonna try and ask him to be my boyfriend. Not ask him to have sex with me! I don’t even think he wants to!”  
“Are you saying you’d be down?”  
“Why do you always make everything sexual?”  
“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Viktor rolled his eyes. “But you dodged my question.”  
“Oh, shut up!”  
It was almost time for the Yule ball to start. The yuri’s were just finishing up. Viktor was on his way to the Gryffindor dorm with Otabek. As much as Viktor liked Otabek, he loved Yuri like his brother, he had to make sure Otabek was a good guy for Yuri.  
“So, Otabek, what are your intentions with my sweet, innocent cousin?”  
“Umm… I plan to take him to Yule ball...?”  
“And what do you plan to do at the ball with him?”  
“Dance, I guess.”  
“How close do you plan to stand next to him whilst dancing? Because there are some ground rules. No grinding, you need to leave space for Jesus. At all times. Because god is always watching.”  
“Umm… ok.”  
“Okay. What do you plan to do next? After the ball?”  
“Probably go to the dorm and sleep?”  
“Anything else?”  
“Uhh… no.”  
“Are you sure? Because if you lay a finger on Yuri-“  
“Viktor! Yuri and I are taking it slow! We aren’t doing anything you would do.”  
“Good.” Then Viktor thought about what Otabek just said. “Wait, what?”  
“We’re here. I just texted Yuri.”  
In a matter of seconds, the door opened. Then the two yuris came out. Yuuri was wearing a black formal suit with a white dressing shirt and a black tie. His shoes were very fancy and stuff too but what Viktor was struck by was Yuuri’s hair; he had it perfectly slick back and Viktor felt his knees go weak. Yuuri had never worn his hair like that since Viktor and him met and Viktor felt like he could melt right then and there.  
Yuri was wearing a white suit, his dress shirt was pink and tie was a light blue. But Otabek also was star struck by the hair; Yuri always had his hair in his face, it would cover his faces right side and made him look kind of emo. But Yuuri had suggested he pulled his hair out of his face. Yuuri braided his bangs on each side and tied them together in the back of his head. Otabek never realized how truly beautiful Yuri was.   
And even though the two dates of the yuris were star struck, that didn’t mean that the yuris themselves weren’t. How could they not be?  
Viktor was wearing a navy blue suit with a black bow tie, that Chris helped him do because he’s absolutely hopeless. Viktor’s hair had a few hairs pinned back, just a few strands and it made all the difference. And you can’t forget about his manicure! Otabek was wearing a grey suit and a grey tie. Nothing to crazy, but damn did he look great in it! He had also gone to the barber in the morning to get his undercut fixed up, so his fresh haircut made him look amazing.  
After a few moments in basking in each other glory, Yuuri cleared his throat.  
“I think we should get going.” He said nervously looking down in an attempt to hide a bit of a blush.  
“You’re right.” Said Viktor. He held his hand out for Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri hesitantly took it and looked back down in an attempt to hide his blush from rising once again. All Viktor could do is think about how cute he was.  
“Let’s go then.” Said Otabek. He thought about reaching for Yuri’s hand like Viktor but he got to nervous and chickened out.  
Yuuri and Viktor went a little ahead of the other couple.  
“You look really pretty, Yuuri!”  
“Really? You think so? I think it’s kinda basic.”  
“No! You look absolutely dashing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I especially like the way you styled your hair. You look really se-handsome. You look really, really handsome.” Viktor said, stopping himself from saying sexy. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t be very comfortable with that.  
“Oh, thanks. I wasn’t so sure about my hair to be honest. You look really good too. Better than me, certainly.”  
“Of course not! You are certainly the most handsome boy in the whole ball!” Yuuri blushed at this statement.  
“Oh, no. I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
“Well, at least from my perspective. In fact, I’d say you are the most handsome boy in the world right now.” At this point Yuuri was so flustered he didn’t even dare to argue. Meanwhile, Yuri and Otabek were having a similar conversation. A little shyer but still similar.  
“Uhh… You look really good, Yuri.”  
“Oh! Thanks. You look good too!”  
“I think what you did with your hair is really nice. You should do it more often. Your hair usually covers like half of your face, it’s nice to see all of it. Not saying that your hair doesn’t look good always! I’m just saying it’s a good change.”  
“Thanks. I think your hair is really nice too.” They went into a comfortable silence. Both thinking of the same thing actually. They wanted to hold hands. Otabek kept going back and forth. He would suddenly be determined to do it and then chicken out. Yuri somewhat noticed, he was doing the same thing. So, finally, Yuri got the courage to do it. He grabbed Otabek and pretended like it wasn’t a big deal. Even though he could feel a blush creeping up. They looked at each other briefly.  
“We should catch up with those two.” Said Yuri and sped up his walk, slightly dragging Otabek behind him.  
The four started having a conversation. At some point the yuris started having their own conversation and linked arms. Then Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand to say something to Otabek.  
“Hey, I just wanted to tell you something really quick.”  
“Mhm?”  
“You can go to second base but that’s it.”  
“W-what?”  
“You know with my baby cousin.”  
“Umm… what exactly is second base to you?”  
“Looking at each other’s eyes longingly from five feet away.” Viktor said.  
“Isn’t kissing second base?”  
“No! No, that would be…” Viktor counted with his fingers “Tenth base.” Otabek looked at him dumbfounded.   
“I don’t think there is a tenth base. What about holding hands?”  
“Fourth base.”  
“So we aren’t allowed to hold hands?”  
“Nope.” Viktor said as he ripped their arms off each other and linked his hands with both of them. Yuri didn’t really care because this was his cousin he grew up with; he was weird. But Otabek certainly looked a bit confused. “That’s better. Always leave space for the lord Jesus Christ.” Viktor said just as they approached the entrance of the Yule ball.

Once they entered the ball, it was full of people. From people of Hogwarts they knew to people they had never met before. Before they had entered the ball they all agreed to attempt to stay away from the Drumstrang Institute because of Viktor’s past. First they all flocked to the drinks and snacks. Then Viktor invited Yuuri to dance, whilst the other two sat down in a table and kept talking. At the moment, I hate u I love u was playing which meant pretty much everyone was dancing and having fun. Then a slow song started playing, about half of the people dancing started leaving except some couples and this one kid that was dancing with a hamster…wait, that’s Phichit. Anyways, Viktor mentally debated whether or not stay and dance with Yuuri. So, he decided to just be straight forward.  
“W-would you like to dance?” Viktor asked nervously, he didn’t want Yuuri to say no.  
“Of course.”  
Then Yuuri went to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck, but Viktor did the same. Then Yuuri went to wrap his hands around his waist, and Viktor did the same. They laughed.  
“I’ll be the girl.” Said Yuuri, so they didn’t have to keep doing that.  
Once they started dancing, they were almost in sync. At some point Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s chest.  
“Are you ok Viktor?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”  
“Your heart is beating super-fast.”  
“Well, yeah, I’m nervous.”  
“Why? Are you nervous that you might meet one of your old classmates?”  
“Yes and no. I’m mostly nervous to be dancing with you.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, Yuuri believe it or not, you are a total heart throb. Lots of girls have crushes on you and some boys too. I happen to be one of those boys, actually…”  
“What?” Yuuri lifted his head to be able to look at Viktor’s face. He was met face to face with a rare sight; a blushing Viktor Nikiforov. “Really? You aren’t just saying that?”  
“Of course not. I would never play around with feelings, much less your feelings.”  
“Well,” Yuuri put his head back on Viktor’s chest. “what can I say? The feelings are mutual.” Then Viktor seemed to have been startled. His heart skipped a beat and Yuuri noticed.  
“What?” Viktor gently made Yuuri look at him. “Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really?!”  
“Viktor, I said yes.” Then Viktor took the boy and hugged him as tight as he could. And this time, Yuuri didn’t push or shrug him away. He hugged back. Once they stopped hugging, they looked at each other smiling. Then they each looked into each other eyes…then they started getting closer…and closer… and millimeters away… and then;  
“Hey!” They got ripped out of their trance. “Look who it is! Our old buddy Viktor!” said a student.  
“Alexander…” said Viktor.  
“I can see you haven’t gotten a haircut since your little episode back in Drumstrang.”  
“I’m trying to grow it out again…” Viktor said not even looking at the boy who was talking to him. Yuuri had never seen Viktor like this and was starting to get scared, but he didn’t know what to do.  
“Viktor, let’s just go somewhere else.” Yuuri whispered.  
“Ok.” Viktor said. Yuuri took his arm and started walking away. The Alexander guy grabbed Viktor’s sleeve.  
“Where do you think you’re going? Don’t you want to catch up?”  
“No.” Viktor said trying to keep his cool.  
“Woah, did Professor Yakov and Lilia teach you those manners? Damn. They may be good teachers but they aren’t good parents.”  
“Don’t talk about his parents like that.” Yuuri said bravely.  
“Oh, who’s this? You mind introducing us to your little girlfriend?” Alexander said and then whispered to his friends. “He can’t even defend himself, his little girlfriend has too. What a loser.”  
“I’m not his girlfriend.”  
“Then what are you? His friend with benefits?”  
“No!”  
“You two were about to kiss. I saw it. We all did.”  
“As a matter of fact we were.”  
“Yuuri, please. Let’s just go. We don’t need to fight with them, that makes them the winners.” Viktor said pulling on Yuuri’s arm.  
“C’mon. Go on. Leave like the coward you are Viktor. Go on with your girlfriend.”  
“I’m not his girlfriend! And he isn’t a coward!”  
“Then what are you?”  
“I’m his-” Viktor tried to cut him off by pulling on his arm even harder. “Viktor!”  
“Let’s go!” Viktor said, accidentally letting out his anger in that sentence. All to Yuuri. Nor Alexander or Yuuri could talk. In fact, they’re whole surroundings got quiet. Alexander and his friends slowly backed away and Yuuri stood there frozen for a few seconds. But Viktor did not seem to notice the sudden change in atmosphere. “Did you not hear me?! I said let’s go!” Viktor said.   
And that just broke Yuuri. He had never been so scared of one of his friends the way he was scared of Viktor right now. His eyes started watering, but he hid it well until Viktor stopped looking at him. Viktor started walking, dragging Yuuri behind him in the process. Before they got out of the Yule ball Yuuri yanked his arm away from Viktor.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I said let’s go. As in let’s get out of here.”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
“What do you mean-” Viktor said, turning around only to be met face to face with a tear stained Yuuri. His expression softened and the previous events flashed before his eyes. It was in that moment that Viktor knew; he’d fucked up. “Oh my god. Yuuri I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand, but Yuuri flinched away.  
“I know you’re sorry. But that doesn’t cut it! I was trying to defend you and then you just screamed at me! As if I was doing something wrong. You screamed at me in such a way that-that you made me fucking cry!” Now, in this moment Viktor knew he had really, really fucked up. Yuuri practically never swore unless he was angry. Really, really angry.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”  
“I know. I just- how about you do whatever you want. You can go if you really want to…and I’ll just do what I want to do; which is stay.”  
“But I want to spend the night with you.”  
“Tough luck.” Yuuri said and walked away.  
Yuuri went over to Yuri and Otabek. He told them what had happened and they told him he could stay with them for the night if he wanted to. They talked for a few minutes about meaningless stuff. About anything and everything. Then some commotion started happening in the middle of the dance floor. They cautiously walked up to it and were met with something none of them ever thought they would see; Viktor was beating up the Alexander kid. Beating. Him. Up. In what alternate universe does Viktor Nikiforov beat up people?! A terrible one that’s for sure! … wait…did I just insult myself?  
Yuuri went over to try and get Viktor off of the poor kid, whilst Yuri and Otabek tried to make sure no teachers were nearby so Viktor wouldn’t get in trouble.  
“Viktor!” Yuuri said trying to get a hold of Viktor all whilst trying not to get hit accidentally. “Viktor!” Yuuri got a hold of Viktor’s arm but Viktor was strong so he struggled to keep his hold.   
One of Alexander’s friends started helping Yuuri by holding Viktor’s arm too. Another one of Alexander’s friends helped and put his arms around Yuuri’s waist to help him lift Viktor off of Alexander. They succeeded and Viktor tried to get out of their grip, Alexander’s friends went to help Alexander. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist to keep him still.  
“Viktor! Calm down!” Yuuri made Viktor turn around to face him. “What is wrong with you?!” Yuuri said, he then noticed that Alexander managed to hit Viktor a few times and took Viktor’s arm to get him to the infirmary.  
The whole walk to the infirmary was deafeningly quiet. All that could be heard were their shoes taping on the floor. Once they got to the infirmary Yuuri started taking care of Viktor’s cuts and bruises. There weren’t many; he had a bruise on his cheek, there was a little cut on the bruise too, he had a bruise on his jaw and he had a pretty big bruise on his shoulder around his collarbone. He took care of the first three.   
“Is there anything else?” Yuuri asked.  
“He punched me over here,” Viktor pointed at the area on his shoulder were he got a bruise, “it really hurts.”  
“Ok, take off your shirt then.” There was a small silence whilst Viktor took off his shirt. Yuuri had a look at the bruise and could feel himself wincing just looking at it. He got some ice and place it there. Viktor winced.  
“So,” Yuuri sat down on the bed next to Viktor. “who initiated the fight?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m guessing, from that answer, it was you.”  
“I really am sorry.”  
“I know you are.”  
“Then why did you do that? Why did you just walk away? After I had to muster up so much courage to ask you to this stupid dance. And after I told I had a crush on you. You just told me you didn’t want to spend the night with me? I thought you wanted to go to the ball with me. I thought, maybe you like me too. You said you liked me too! I guess you said it to spare my feelings…”  
“No! No, no. I do like you. I really do. I guess what I said was a little harsh but I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that, after you screamed at me, I got scared. I don’t know, it just gave me a different perspective of you. I’ve never seen you so angry. At least not towards me.”  
“I know. I guess I was harsh too. Do you forgive me?”  
“Only if you forgive me.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who started all of this. It’s my fault.”  
“Well, I forgive you.”  
Viktor opened his arms expectantly. And Yuuri obliged. He hugged Viktor, making sure not to hurt his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist…then they ice fell on Yuuri’s head. They laughed. Yuuri pulled away and put the fallen ice pack back where it belonged. Viktor started leaning in for a kiss but Yuuri looked over to the side and Viktor ended up kissing his cheek. Viktor looked slightly disappointed but still somewhat satisfied. Then Yakov came into the infirmary.   
“Vitya!!” Yakov said.  
“Uh, oh.” Yuuri said. “Good luck with that.” Yuuri got up from the bed. Then gave Viktor a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. Leaving a star struck Viktor. Then Yakov got closer; leaving a very scared Viktor. 

After Yuuri and Viktor left a Drumstrang professor took Alexander to take care of him. Alexander took the blame since he knew that if he didn’t either his friends would say the truth to not get in trouble. He didn’t want to get his friends in trouble either, besides Viktor’s friends (aka Yuri and Otabek) would probably say the truth too.  
After Alexander was taken care of Yuri and Otabek went off to talk. After a bit Otabek asked Yuri to dance. They danced and had tons of fun for the rest of the night. The last song was a slow dance, and they danced that too. Just as they were having a little moment; they were about to kiss;  
“Yuri!” said Professor Lilia, ripping them away from each other. “It’s getting late! You two should be heading to your dormitories. Only 4th years and up were supposed to stay until 12.”  
“Sorry. We forgot.” Said Yuri.  
“I understand; you were having fun. But next time be careful, next time it might not be your aunt telling you off. I’ll let you off the hook.”  
“Thanks. Let’s go.” Yuri said motioning for Otabek to follow him.  
“Actually, Otabek can go ahead. Yuri, you are coming with me. We need to talk.”  
“What? What did I do?”  
“It’s not you, it’s your cousin.”  
Afterward, Yuri and Lilia exchanged all the information they knew about the night’s events. Naturally Yuri knew more. At the moment the two parents were deciding Viktor’s punishment. Lilia saw the reason in the outburst and suggested a few days of no phone, T.V, computer or magic after curfew. Yakov suggested two months; he was always quite harsh and Lilia very soft. Yakov believed in hard discipline whilst Lilia in a more moderated discipline. In the end, Yuri helped his cousin and suggested a week. So, know Viktor was seven days with; no phone, no T.V, no computer and no magic after curfew (after 8pm on weekdays 10pm on weekends was the curfew) and of course he wasn’t allowed to go out of the castle premises.  
Those seven days were miserable for Viktor, since he could barely do anything except read books. Now, don’t get me wrong; Viktor loved reading, but it wasn’t something he looked forward to doing all day for seven days. He could barely talk to Yuuri unless it was during lunch and between classes. He was mostly stuck with Christophe. And, again, don’t get me wrong; he also loved Christophe but after a while his constant dirty jokes and innuendos get embarrassingly annoying. But alas, the seven days came to an end and Viktor was rewarded with his phone, computer and magic, T.V and going out privileges. In fact, the first thing he did was call Yuuri and schedule a date with the boy.  
They decided ultimately to go to a nearby muggle café. Once the day came Yuri and Phichit helped Yuuri get dressed. Though mostly Yuri helped because Phichit kept suggesting he went naked. That boy and Christophe had been hanging out a lot more lately and it was really getting to his head. Christophe helped Viktor get dressed. And by helped I mean he kept saying he should wear tighter pants to show off his goods. Their date was the first of many successful dates to go.   
After both of them graduated from Hogwarts they opted for the same University. They got an apartment together and after they both graduated they moved into a house (in Brighton in case you were wondering). They got two poodles, one named Makkachin and Yuuri’s dog from back home; Vicchan. Vicchan died early on whilst they lived in this house. Yuuri was absolutely heartbroken but felt comfort in Makkachin.   
After the loss of Vicchan, Yuuri started thinking of a way to fill up that spot left in heart; he started thinking about kids. Now, Yuuri and Viktor had not been married yet; they weren’t even engaged. But Yuuri felt himself thinking constantly of what their kids might look like, about either they would get a girl or a boy or both. Every time he would see a baby on the streets he would squeal and beg Viktor to get closer so he could get a good look on their face. Viktor noticed this sudden change of ‘kids are okay’ to ‘I love children so much’. He decided that maybe he should make some sort of move. He decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Japanese boy and proposed on a beautiful date they had on the Brighton peer.  
Their marriage was a full venue and you could safely say half of the Hogwarts students were there. It was a blue and white wedding by the peer where Viktor proposed. Phichit, Yuri, Yuuko and Takeshi being Yuuri’s grooms(wo)men and Christophe, Otabek, Emil, and Michele being Victors. They had their honeymoon in Barcelona. Once they got back from Barcelona; Viktor was straight forward. He told Yuuri that he knew that he wanted kids and soon enough, not even a year later they were getting approvals for adoption. They adopted a sweet little 1-year-old girl named Abigail. She had stunning blue eyes that resembled Viktor’s and shiny black hair like Yuuri. She had fair skin with a lot of adorable freckles. She was actually a muggleborn wizard, and it was totally unplanned. Talk about sheer luck.  
Now, Yuri and Otabek. Yuri and Otabek dated until the next year, whilst Yuri was in 2nd and Otabek was in 3rd year. They decided to breakup because they had been each other’s first relationships and they decided they wanted to explore. Yuri dated countless boys and girls; his longest relationship (right after Otabek) being with a boy for almost a year. By the time Yuri was in 6th and Otabek in 8th year they decided to get back together. By the time of Viktor and Yuuri got married they were getting settled at their own house. Around the time that Abigail was turning 5 Otabek proposed. They had a simple black and white wedding. Their wedding was a little more conservative than Viktor and Yuuri’s since both of them were quite lone-wolves in their younger years and mostly hung out around each other. All of the Nikiforov-Plisetskaya’s attended the wedding along with the Altins. A few friends, such as Mila, Sara (as default Michele), Christophe, Phichit and so on. It was a beautiful wedding in a fancy hotel. The grooms(wo)men of Yuri were Yuuko, Sara, Mila and Yuuri; Otabeks groomsmen were Viktor, Michele, Emil and Takeshi. They had their honeymoon in Japan. By the time our sweet Abigail was 7 almost 8 they got their own kid. A one-year-old boy named Connor. He had blonde hair, like Yuri, and brown eyes with the resemblance of Otabek’s. He turned out to be quite a troublemaker actually.  
Now Phichit. Phichit kept on slowly pilling up animals. And not just Hamsters and cats but fantastic beast too. He became somewhat of a modern day Hagrid but shorter. He, much like Newt Scamander (one of his idols), found a love for fantastical beasts. He went around the world with a mission to interact with every single one. He managed to learn the dialect of the merpeople and live with the centaurs for almost a year. He eventually found love with Ketty Abelashvili, she was somewhat a fanatic of beasts and animals too and they met whilst in the search for the majestic unicorn. He was the last to marry of the bunch, he too had quite a conservative ceremony though at the same time very big. In summary; there were more centaurs and merpeople than actual humans. Phichits groomsmen consisted of Yuuri, two centaurs and a merman, Ketty’s bridesmaids were Sara, Mila and two mermaids. It was by a beautiful lagoon (mostly for the merpeople to be honest). They had a kid of their own around the time Abigail was 10 and Connor 3. They got twins! Fraternal twins; a girl, whom they named Kamala, and a boy, whom they named Alec.  
Lastly Christophe. Christophe and his mystery boy got married legally. There wasn’t a big ceremony or anything. They simply went to the court and got married. They had a small party with friends in celebration but no legitimate wedding. They never had kids, since neither of them were super family oriented, but they did have cats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not even the MOST useless characters have FULL NAMES but NO Chris's boyfriend DOESNT FUUUCKK


End file.
